


[SBS]克拉克肯特和他的四层梦境

by Cotag



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotag/pseuds/Cotag
Summary: 梦境反应着一个人内心最忠实的欲望，恐惧和希冀。梦的主人在梦境中近乎无所不能，但也可能会被他信任的人伤害。布鲁斯陷入了克拉克的一个梦境，而从中离开的过程谈不上顺利。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	[SBS]克拉克肯特和他的四层梦境

**Author's Note:**

> Since there were English users giving kudos in the work, I have noticed that some of my readers may use the translator to read it. However, not all of the translation provided by the machine translator is correct. Therefore, I made a [simple adapted version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474840/chapters/53703253) based on the translation from Google translator to help English users to enjoy it.
> 
> 又名新手司机和他的四辆跑跑卡丁车。
> 
> pwp，互攻（会标明每一章的上下），基本上每一章都可能出现触手辅助输出的情况（笑。  
> 借鉴了一点盗梦空间多层梦境的设定，但没有图腾。  
> 在阅读前请注意警告，在阅读的过程中出现不适请及时跳车。
> 
> 上下和雷点预警：  
> 第一章： s/b 纯爱系触手，一点点克苏鲁隐喻  
> 第二章： s/b，少量b/s 存在non con内容，类不义联盟的AU，存在一点点（的确是一点点）mob超的内容，和一点点涉及宗教的内容  
> 第三章： s/b, b/s 存在dob con内容，类正义领主的AU  
> 第四章： b/s, s/b 存在可能的女装（克拉克）和类似于办公室play的内容

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警示：s/b 触手  
> 提示：克苏鲁隐喻，这里的触手可以带入章鱼，鱿鱼，蜘蛛或者任意一种读者觉得合理的生物，体型大约在3-5米，2-2.5个成年男子的身高。

即使对总是有后备计划的蝙蝠侠来说，前一秒还抱着自己的丈夫入睡，后一秒就发现自己被一个有着巨大触手的外星生物追逐的情况还是有些超出意料了。尽管如此，布鲁斯还是冷静的准备抽出钩爪，打算找一个安全的地方观察那个巨大的生物。但是即使是全副武装蝙蝠侠也不会带着自己的小器件入睡的，至少克拉克在他身旁的时候不会。于是，布鲁斯痛苦的发现他全身上下只有那一条入睡时的丝绸睡衣，他只能苦中做乐的想，至少不是他最喜欢的那一件。  
  
布鲁斯的意识一点点的聚集，眼前的景象是农场，草原和远处低矮的房屋，他所处的地方很明显不是哥谭。他气喘吁吁的跑着，发现自己无论是身边还是脚下的植物都不大对劲，那些植物并非夜色笼罩产生的黑色，他们本身就是黑色的。他耳边出现了模糊的老旧电视声音，主持人的声音断断续续的传来，“今日堪萨斯大学杰鹰队再一次获胜，新人伍德贝利场上表现出彩..."。布鲁斯怔住了，这里不仅不是哥谭，不是他睡下的那一刻，甚至不可能是现实。  
  
这里是某个人梦境中三十年前的堪萨斯。  
  
身后的那个怪物利用布鲁斯怔住的时间缠住了布鲁斯的身体。布鲁斯不敢轻举妄动，梦境似乎对他没有恶意。如果在现实的森林中，他现在身上至少会被灌木划出几十道伤口，但梦境中的植物不会伤害到他。触手的触感和植物有些类似，大概率也是梦境的产物。布鲁斯冷静了下来，思考怎么从这些触感奇怪的触手中脱身。不过当触手将他的身上的睡衣解开之后，他的冷静消失了。  
  
去他妈的卡尔艾尔，去他妈的外星生物，不管是什么样的氪星生物学，不管是那一种神奇的氪星情趣，等我醒来都别想蒙混过关，布鲁斯一边将那些触手从身上拨下，一边恨恨的想。那些奇怪的触手越来越多，其中几只将布鲁斯的双手缚在身后，其他的停留在布鲁斯的身体上蠢蠢欲动。在固定住布鲁斯之后，那只奇怪的生物睁开了他的四只眼睛，布鲁斯和它深情对视了几秒，痛苦的发现这一次恐怕在那个怪物放开他之前，他不仅无法挣脱，可能理智(sanity)过不了多久也会归零。  
  
阴茎被触手触碰称不上是一种愉快的感受，但布鲁斯还是在那四只眼睛的注视下硬了。两只触手将他轻柔的放在草地上之后，那个生物漂浮着向布鲁斯靠近，而其他的触手也没有闲着，在他身体的各处游走着，寻觅着它们的宝藏。布鲁斯回顾了前几天的战斗，无奈的思考着超人到底中过那些奇妙的魔法使得一个传统的小镇男孩产生了这样狂野不羁的性幻想。可惜的是这样的思考并未改变他正在被几只触手开拓的事实，那只怪物的触手在他身上扇风点火，而且似乎对他的弱点异常的了解。在后穴的几个触手试探性的刺激着他后穴中的敏感点，在这样笨拙的抚弄和抽插下，布鲁斯悲哀的发现，只要他意识道这个生物可能是克拉克，他就可能忍受这样这样生涩的操弄直到高潮。  
  
生理快感不断堆积，布鲁斯高潮后瘫倒在草地上，他身上的触手只余下了固定四肢的那几只，其余的汇集到了后穴处，一点点的开拓着他高潮后放松的穴道。这种一步步被侵犯的感觉另布鲁斯非常不适，后穴的快感提示着他的无力和他无法控制的欲望。他轻轻的呼唤着克拉克，而那个生物并没有停下，汇集起的触手在不断的前进，擦过敏感点，直到抵达穴道的尽头，有些漫无目的的探索着可能的道路。这样的刺激对高潮后不久的布鲁斯而言有些难受了，很明显这个生物的技术十分生涩，哪怕布鲁斯能感受到它的讨好，从中得到的快感也微乎其微。布鲁斯不得不利用他被缚起的双臂支撑起身体，主动的在那个聚集起来粗大的触手上积累下一次高潮的快感。  
  
在他主动的获取快感的同时，两只触手攀附在他的身上吮吸着他已经红肿不堪的乳头，似乎想从中榨出一点什么来。氪星生物学虽然出人意料，但地球生物学还是符合通识的。在一段时间失败的尝试后,那只生物放弃了之前的主意，操纵几只游走的触手在他的小腹上，一点点的撷取着他身上将要凝固的精液，那只生物提起其中一只触手，几只眼睛观察着触手上面的白浊，然后将触手献宝似的送到布鲁斯面前。布鲁斯一时气不打一处来，不知道克拉克在梦境中是真的没有意识还是有意这么做，不过他在这个生物殷切的目光下还是识趣的张开口一点点的将触手上的白浊舔弄干净。  
  
身体各处的快感在不应期后迅速到达顶峰，那个奇怪的生物张开触手抱住布鲁斯，从某种意义上，或者至少对布鲁斯来说，这样的拥抱更像是缠绕，像是章鱼捕获了他的猎物，像是蜘蛛缠绕着将要死亡的蝴蝶。但考虑到攀附在躯干上触手的急切和绝望，这也像是一个不受喜爱的孩子迫切的希望能寻找一个温暖的怀抱。  
  
触手的抽插不断加快，在这样怪异的快感中，布鲁斯的到达了第二次高潮。那个生物放开了布鲁斯的四肢，它移动它巨大的头部靠近布鲁斯的身体，这也是布鲁斯第一次可以仔细的观察到那个怪物除了触手的身体部分。他伸出手抚摸在生物的躯干上，这个生物的表皮并不光滑，还有许多近看才能发现的细小伤口，像是石头的划痕或者凝固的伤疤。布鲁斯似乎明白了什么，这也是他在性爱中第一次正视那四只巨大的眼睛，将他的双手放在怪物的脸颊上，如果那个地方可以称为脸颊的话，对它轻声说道：“克拉克，我会接受你，无论是什么样的”。（Clark, I will take it. Whatever it is.）  
  
或许是布鲁斯刚刚的耳语，或许是布鲁斯对它没有那么排斥的态度，那个怪物的漂浮在空的躯干颤抖起来。布鲁斯被他抱起，后穴被再一次填满，而这一次他主动的依靠在这个怪物身上，尽可能的为这个受过伤的躯体提供一点温暖。在两次高潮之后的插入并不好受，但布鲁斯仍然收紧他酸软的穴口，希望能给这个生物一点快乐。在一段时间后它在布鲁斯的后穴中达到了顶点，外星生物的射精要比布鲁斯想象的绵长，他的后穴是第一次被填的这样满以至于无法含住那些精液。黑色的流体粘腻缓慢的从穴道中流下，在接触到空气的那一瞬间变成了雾气流散，与此同时消散的还有布鲁斯身上的那个生物，它的身躯在不断的流散成黑色的尘雾，继而缩小成一个佝偻的成年男子的模样。而变化并没有停止，它的身躯仍在消散，退化成了一个瘦弱的孩童。最终，它变成了一个丑陋的婴儿。它明亮的眼睛变成四缕白色的细焰，伴随在婴儿的身旁。  
  
布鲁斯抱起那个漂浮在空中的婴儿，抚摸着他脸颊上的伤疤。轻轻的哼唱起克拉克教给他的一首氪星的童谣，赤裸的走在堪萨斯的田野上，伴着漫天的繁星和风中起伏的野草，一步步走向视野中的模糊的氪星飞船。布鲁斯将那个婴儿放在舱内，低下头亲吻这个外星婴儿的额头。此时，一缕细焰在婴儿身旁破碎，钻入了他的身躯。  
  
布鲁斯关上了舱盖。他贪婪的看着还在婴儿时期的的克拉克，他从前的敌人和现在的伙伴，他的情人，他的丈夫。布鲁斯在克拉克前三十年人生中一直是缺位的，他的童年，他的青年都没有布鲁斯的影子，他的快乐和痛苦布鲁斯不得而知。克拉克存留的照片有限，而这样的接触恐怕毕生难再。  
  
梦境在逐渐崩塌，布鲁斯的意识也渐渐变得模糊，他眼中的环境在不断变化。看见身边的三簇火焰，布鲁斯知道，这层已经塌陷的梦境之外并不是现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （布鲁斯：居然还是横版通关游戏。  
> （其实是横版通关黄油（笑
> 
> 1\. 这一章主要是最近在云通关血缘和魂3,实在是喜欢人偶小姐和她抱着的那个鱿鱼，把老蝙蝠带入人偶实在是有点惊悚但是莫名带感，又想曰布鲁斯，还想玩触手，就写了这些东西（笑。  
> 2\. 那个丑陋的婴儿是还没有变化成人类形状的卡尔，印象中的漫画有提到卡尔见到人类之后变成了人类婴儿的模样，之前是个很标准的外星小婴儿（笑  
> 3\. san值对克苏鲁有一点了解的朋友可能知道，是理智值的意思，san值归零就意味着陷入疯狂和恐惧  
> 4\. 这里的细焰和魂不太一样，不是经验值，而是进度条（笑


End file.
